reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Forest City
First mentioned in chapter 653, when many guilds were mentioned to be on standby to capture the town. Description Stone Forest City (formerly Stone Forest Town) was originally located close to the Stoneclaw Mountains, which had become an Asura Mode Regional Dungeon. It had been formerly owned by the forces of darkness, before Zero Wing liberated the town and converted it into their Guild Town by exchanging the town token dropped by Sareya, with the Adventurer's Association and paying 13,500 Gold. After Shi Feng transported the town to the Bottomless Abyss in the Ancient Undead Country, he used a Gold Town Promotion Order to promote the town into a city. In the process, all the constructions in the town were upgraded.Chapter 2153 Originally, Zero Wing had 100% ownership of the city, but after making a deal with Secret Pavilion to revoke Starlink's advanced membership in the Secret Chamber of Commerce, 30% of the shares was given to them.Chapter 2113 Prominent Places * Zero Wing's Residence ** A massive, eight-story building located at the heart of the city, with the Zero Wing's six-winged Guild Emblem at the front of the building. The residence was able to accomodate up to 100,000 players, and had plenty of 2-star Private Rooms.Chapter 663 ** After promoting into a city the Residence transformed into a 60-meter-tall building.Chapter 2153 * Candlelight Trading Firm's Branch - Seven-story Shop. * Adventurer's Association * Battle ArenaChapter 1033 ** Managed by 10 Advanced Managers NPCs and 500 Normal Managers NPCsChapter 1035 ** Managed by Cook, a NPC Manager with 78 points in Wisdom.Chapter 1052 ** Advanced combat rooms (Evil God's Tablet) * Private Houses Chapter 1180 * Three Magic Towers. * Advanced Auction House - A 12-story-tall building that occupied a significant portion of the city's main street. Chapter 1406Chapter 2153 ** Stone Forest City's Auction House is connected to White River City's Auction House, which allow both houses to share their merchandise. Both Auction Houses will reflect all the offerings in each other's interface. Chapter 2131 * Defensive Magic ArrayChapter 2153 * Dark Tower (Tower of Death)Chapter 2160 Prominent NPCs * GilbertChapter 1329 Prominent Items and Products Prominent Facts * When the town was under the authority of the forces of darkness, it was guarded by three Level 60 Tier 2 NPCs, Sareya, Lyme and Paddo, and also sealed an awakened NPC, Lancelot, in an Obelisk.Chapter 1090 * When Zero Wing raided the treasury, they obtained over 3,000 Gold, over 400 Tier 1 Magic Scrolls, over 100 Tier 2 Magic Scrolls, over 2,000 Magic Crystals, over 1,000 Tier 1 Gemstones, and over 300 Tier 2 Gemstones. In addition to numerous rare materials and Level 50 Equipment. * Due to the town's security reaching C-Rank security, it activated the Private Space Upgrade System. * Due to being the first town to achieve C-Rank security in Star-Moon Kingdom, the Adventurer's Association was able to enter and garrison the town. * Number of players residing in Stone Forest Town is 500 000Chapter 1035 * Wandering merchants - They were a privilege that only player towns enjoyed. This visit was something that would never occur in NPC towns.Chapter 1055 * In chapter 1104, Stone Forest Town had already been successfully promoted to an Intermediate Town. * In Chapter 1177, Stone Forest town was the first town to be proomoted to an intermediate town. Thus rewarding 200,000 guild popularity to Zero Wing and a Bronze Guild Promotion Order * Number of players residing in Stone Forest Town is 1000 000(1363) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations Category:Guild Towns/Cities Category:Towns Category:Zero Wing